This invention relates to a truck cab door system which provides improved right side vision for the driver. More particularly, the invention relates to a truck cab door system which includes an upper traditional dropping glass window and a lower, large viewing window, the view through which remains unhampered by the dropping window, regardless of whether the window is open or closed.